


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套07车

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套07车

第一次正儿八经谈恋爱的堂本刚是很害羞的，不过在厚脸皮老师每日一吻的感化下，他慢慢也变得大胆了起来。

 

最开始被亲一下都会脸颊发烫的人，现在已经会抱着老师精壮的胳膊一个劲儿的蹭了。

在客厅柔软的地毯上，经常上演着堂本光一被堂本刚蹭到忍不住把人亲倒在沙发上的一幕。

 

时间过得很快，一边忙期中的一大堆事情一边抽空谈恋爱，等到两人的空闲时间都变多，已经是距离堂本光一生日只有两个礼拜的时候了。

堂本刚从单薄的外套换成了厚实的毛呢大衣，套上了时尚的袜子和精致的靴子。他的生活用品也渐渐出现在堂本光一的高级公寓里。

 

当然，两人也没有出现过堂本光一想象的那些问题。虽然他和堂本刚是有很多地方都不一样，但一起相处却没有违和感。自己有时天然可爱，堂本刚有时少年老成。而这一切，他们都互相包容接受。

 

可也总有做不到的事，比如——

堂本刚前一晚说好要陪老师打游戏，结果没想还没到12点，自己就先睡了过去。

起床也比老师晚。他睁开眼睛的时候，身边的男人已经醒来了。看到自己睁开眼睛，熟练的凑了过来。  
低沉的“早安”，夹杂着细细的亲吻，让堂本刚一大早就觉得心里暖暖的。

 

 

小脑袋枕着老师的胳膊，好听的的声音从头顶传来：

“还有两周是我生日…”

 

“我知道的……”

 

“我之前都是和朋友一起，刚好教师聚餐结束之后，和长濑他们出去喝酒…”

 

堂本刚听出来了，这个人有话说。

“那今年呢？”

 

“今年还有教师聚餐，然后我就回家，你在家里等我。”

 

“好啊～”  
堂本刚抬头，用食指指腹碰了碰老师扎手的新鲜胡茬，小声说——  
“可是我还没想好礼物…”

 

堂本光一像是等着这句话一样，突然坐起来靠在床头，有些抑制不住激动情绪的说：

“我想好了，我想好了——”

 

堂本刚一时摸不着头脑。  
“老师…你想好了我给你送的礼物…吗？”  
是这个意思吗？

 

激动的人又从床头滑下来，紧紧抱着自己，在耳边说：  
“嗯！就把你自己送给我……可以吗？”

 

堂本刚唰的一下红了脸。

原来是这个打算。

 

两人交往有两个月了，互相抚慰不在少数，可从来没做到过最后一步。一是堂本光一总觉得堂本刚年纪小，不忍心欺负。二是堂本刚太害羞，几次下来都比堂本光一先发泄出来，再稍微一动就红着脸说自己受不了了。

 

所以老师是早就想好把自己的第一次留到他生日那天吗？

这也太…有情趣了……吧！！！

 

“つよ？”

见堂本刚不说话，堂本光一还以为他不愿意。低头一看，怀里的人表情羞涩，不知道又想到了什么。

 

“所以…可以吗？”

又问了一次。

 

“嗯………”

男孩躲开炽热的目光，轻轻点了点头。

 

“我很期待——”  
男人的声音里都带着高兴，重重地亲吻在柔软的脸颊上，满意的收紧了手臂。

 

 

既害羞又高兴的时候，头脑一热就答应了。真的到了这天，可为难堂本刚了。

 

到底要怎么把自己送给老师呢？

直接脱光光，那老师开门自己都不能出去迎接了吧。正常穿着，老师会不会觉得自己太无聊。穿的诱惑一点，老师又会不会认为自己太放荡。

 

堂本刚在堂本光一家楼下的商场里游荡，直到看见一家情趣用品店橱窗里摆着的，一件已经不能称之为普通情趣睡衣的情趣睡衣。

大红色，丝绸质地的蝴蝶结。  
对，这件衣服就是一个大蝴蝶结。  
尺寸大概恰好可以遮住胸部，下垂的部分很长，被店家交叉在小腹部分，绕向后背打了一个结。  
正如礼物盒的包装那样。

 

太色情了。  
太合适了。  
堂本刚一眼看过去，几乎就要看到自己穿着这件“衣服”，和堂本光一为之发狂的样子了。

 

在店家门口转悠了半天，也没好意思进去的堂本刚被老板发现了。可能是见多了这种情况，老板很友好的问了堂本刚想要哪件价格好商量。  
他抬眼看了看那个蝴蝶结，老板立刻报价，堂本刚随即掏钱。然后老板转进店内三两分钟就出来，交给了堂本刚一个袋子，让他检查一下。  
可害羞的人根本没心思理会，谢过老板就直接走了，整个过程连店铺内都没进。

 

飞快的跑回家里，堂本刚才有勇气拿出来看。

衣服的手感比看起来要好，丝滑的触感就像婴儿的皮肤一样。他拿起来在手臂上蹭了蹭，这个感觉真的是太诱惑了。

 

 

自己做了简单的饭菜填饱了肚子，中间接了堂本光一的电话，说可能十一点多才回去。

以前交代自己晚归的时候，堂本光一总会叮嘱堂本刚早点睡不要等他。不过今天当然不会再让他的男孩早睡了，自己还要攒着精力把人吃干抹净呢。

 

 

“扣酱，这边——”

长濑老师声音之大，电话这边的堂本刚都听到了。于是催促堂本光一专心聚餐，晚上的事不用操心。

 

 

堂本刚一个人在家里，慢慢悠悠洗好了澡，虽然很害羞也不太懂，但还是自己做了扩张。穿好“衣服”，想了想又披了一件浴袍。

 

23：35分，堂本光一发来了消息，说自己已经在楼下等电梯了。

堂本刚立刻感受到脸颊开始发烫，下身好像也有变硬的感觉。

 

等他摆好蛋糕，点上蜡烛，关掉灯之后，堂本光一正好开门进来。

漆黑的玄关，堂本光一的一声“我回来了”，没有人回应。

 

“つよ？”

 

“happy birthday to you～  
happy birthday to you～  
happy birthday dear 扣酱～  
happy birthday to you～”

黑暗里，堂本刚端着小蛋糕出现。烛火掩盖了男孩脸上的红晕，小虎牙和亮晶晶的眼睛惹得堂本光一移不开眼。

“老师先许愿再吹掉哦～”

 

好吧，看在你这么可爱的份上，我就按照你的意思来吧。  
堂本光一双手合实，抿着嘴唇许下愿望，然后轻轻吹灭了蜡烛，随手打开了灯。

他这才看清堂本刚。

 

男孩子脸很红，穿着两人一起买的同款浴袍，他突然就对里边是什么好奇了起来。难道这个孩子自己准备了什么？

 

“老师你怎么聚餐还穿西装啊？”

“今天白天还有课的啊，走吧——去客厅”

 

“老师你要先吃蛋糕还是——啊——”

堂本刚才把端着的蛋糕放在桌子上，就被扑倒在了沙发上。上半身被压在沙发上，背后全都是堂本光一的重量。

 

“现在哪有心情吃蛋糕啊……”  
堂本光一贪婪的嗅着堂本刚后颈处的香味，仿佛哪里有能散发出诱人气味的腺体一般。  
“只想吃你——”  
张口咬住，换来了男孩不知所措的害羞喘息。

 

“浴袍下边是什么？”

身下的人身体突然僵硬了一下，看来是真的准备了什么不得了的事情啊。

 

堂本光一把人转过来，抱起来放在沙发上坐好，自己还是蹲在地毯上。堂本刚被老师的上目线看得心里发慌。突然就后悔了，自己干嘛要穿的这么羞耻。

捂着脸不说话。

 

“你不说我自己看了？”  
说完正座在堂本刚两腿之间，双手已经搭上腰间的系带，见堂本刚没有反抗，就动手解开。

只是拆一个浴袍系带，堂本刚却觉得时间变得好慢。脸埋在手掌心里，他能清楚的感受到堂本光一的动作。

 

解开了系好的圈——  
解开了最基础的结——  
要打开浴袍了——  
要打开了——

他突然觉得，比起这个情趣的蝴蝶结，好像浴袍才更像礼物的外包装。

 

温暖的皮肤突然裸露在空气里，即使开着空调堂本刚也颤抖了一下。见堂本光一没反应，他张开指缝，偷偷看了一眼。

 

堂本光一已经惊呆了，对堂本刚给他的震惊，不知道该怎么反应才好。

 

大红色的蝴蝶结勒在胸前，堂本刚是有点胸的，这他知道。下身被蝴蝶结垂下的部分遮住，但是能看出来隆起的形状。

少年白嫩泛粉的皮肤，在冷空气下微微颤抖的身体，随紧张的呼吸起伏的小腹，还有脖颈好看的曲线，和锁骨。

男孩子的身体没什么肌肉，很瘦，但是又软软的。

 

“老师…？”

堂本刚受不了这样直白热烈的目光，他在想老师怎么还不动手？

 

堂本光一好像听到堂本刚在叫他，又好像没听到。

他径直掀起来挡住下身的丝绸，堂本刚居然是真空的！

 

“老师——”  
意料之外，堂本光一竟然会直接掀起下摆，他赶忙伸手去挡，却被男人有力的手掌握住了小臂。

 

“つよ……”  
堂本光一像着了魔一样，用痴迷的目光看着他。  
“你好美……”

 

说完便不由分说的吻上了堂本刚微微挺立的下身。

男孩子从来没有受过这样的刺激，慌乱的蹬着腿。立刻被堂本光一压在胳肢窝下，不能动弹。

堂本光一从下方的根部一直啄吻到顶端，又从顶端啄吻到另一侧的根部。这样的吻法对于青涩的男孩来说太激烈了，堂本刚双手抓着沙发上的坐垫，强忍着没有射出来。

可没想到接下来堂本光一说的话，才更让他羞红了脸。

 

“想让つよ先射出来………”

 

老师温热的口腔持续在自己的下身打转，一会儿深深的吞进去，一会儿又只在顶部吮吸。  
当前端突然被狠狠吸了一下的时候，他腰眼一麻，强烈的快感让他没忍住，尖叫着射了出来。

 

“老师……呜呜呜呜……我……脏……你…………别——啊——”

堂本光一在堂本刚射出来之后，还细细的亲吻着硬挺的地方，细心地想要帮堂本刚延长一下快感。完全不在意射出来的东西到底是黏在了西装上，还是地摊上。

 

“老师你坏……”  
男孩因为激烈的快感抽泣着。  
“哪有第一次就……第一下就……”

哪有第一次就二话不说直接给人口的嘛…

 

“走吧つよ——”  
一个公主抱把人抱了起来。  
“我们去卧室拆礼物吧——”

 

堂本刚只能趴在堂本光一的肩窝里红着脸。对接下来要发生的事情，又害怕又期待。

 

落进柔软的大床，堂本刚才意识到，自己已经射过一次了，老师还是整齐的西装。可是自己已经没力气了，说好的脱掉老师的西装呢！

 

堂本光一在迅速脱衣服的时候，突然想起什么一样的停了下来，盯着床上的人看。

 

“つよ…”

“嗯？”

“其实我看过你的写生本，就是画了很多奈良的大佛的那个……”

 

堂本刚想了一下才反应过来，所以他早就知道自己的这个心愿了吗？

 

“你要来吗？”

说完立刻扣好刚解开的马甲，笑着向床上躺着的人张开双臂。

 

堂本刚不知道哪里突然有劲了，开心的爬起来，跪在床边去解扣子。脱掉马甲，又把衬衣拽了出来，却突然停下了手，滚回床里。

“剩下的老师你自己来吧——”  
说完盖好被子，只露出亮闪闪的眼睛盯着堂本光一。

 

他也没时间去想他的男孩怎么这么善变了，三下五除二脱了上衣，就俯身过来。

 

他亲吻着身下的男孩，是他的男孩。

柔软的唇亲吻额头，眉尾，鼻梁，脸颊，在嘴唇上停留，直到那里变成更水润的红色才离开。  
每亲一下，都有要带走堂本刚呼吸一般的魔力。

 

他侧了下脸，躲开追赶不及的吻，小声说，  
“要老师抱着——”

 

堂本光一被他可爱的笑了起来，男孩伸手摸了摸眼角那只小鱼，继续撒娇在堂本光一身下扭动，要抱抱——

 

然后就被抱了起来，跨坐在堂本光一身上，突然生出一丝魅惑的眼睛盯着堂本光一脸上的表情不放。

“老师，请收下你的礼物吧~”

堂本光一伸手解开那朵蝴蝶结，丝绸的重量使它很快落了下来，堂本刚柔软的身体尽数展现在眼前。

 

霸道的一下就咬住了胸前的粉红，又立刻换成温柔的吸吻，舌尖带来了更激烈的反应。堂本光一的手也不停地揉搓着另一边。

堂本刚心里的满足大于生理，他也不像刚才客厅那般害羞，伸手搂着老师的脖子和脑袋，抬起头享受。渐渐地有呻吟溢出。

 

“つよ…你再多叫几声吧……”  
说完恶劣的抬了抬腰，用已经硬鼓鼓的下身顶弄。已经说不出话的堂本刚只能顺应他的意思，不断发出让人头皮发麻的声音。

 

手指来到男孩的身后，戳上穴口却意外地发现那里是柔软的。看来他的男孩是真的好好准备过了。

借着现在的高度差，堂本光一对着堂本刚软软的拜拜肉又亲又咬，拿过润滑剂倒了一手，伸入了未经人事的后穴。

 

堂本刚紧张的全身发抖，堂本光一安抚性的吻着他的耳垂，在耳边低语，说着些让男孩受不了的羞话，试图排解他的不安。

“つよ可以好好感受我的手指……”  
“不用害怕，我技术很好……”  
“还想听刚才的声音……”

回应他的只有男孩青涩的嗯啊声，一高一低回荡在卧室里。

 

等到可以接受三指的时候，堂本刚中间差点没忍住又想射一次。堂本光一也不好受，满头大汗，下身早就硬的不行，可是他要等他的男孩准备好。

 

心疼老师的隐忍，堂本刚把头抵在对方肩上，软软的说自己可以了。可等堂本光一终于释放出了自己的巨大之后，他又摇着头说不行。

“不行不行，老师你……太大了……”

“你不用担心，交给我……”

 

只是前端抵在后穴口处，堂本刚就觉得身后又多了些液体要流出。堂本光一不敢有太大动作，虽然很痛苦，但他还是强忍着慢慢进入。

等到整根没入的时候，堂本刚已经不知所措的扭动着腰在乱叫了。进入没有他想的那么难，只是一开始有些痛，后来在堂本光一另一只手的按摩和亲吻下，后穴也放松了，甚至感觉很痒，想要更多——更激烈——

堂本光一强忍着疯狂挺动的冲动，一点点加速。

他可以根据堂本刚的呻吟来判断哪里是他的敏感点，找到后对准那一点疯狂的倒捣弄。有时是抬着身子大进大出，有时是紧紧箍着怀里的人小幅度的研磨。堂本刚只能用声音来表达自己的快乐和舒服，眼里渐渐涌满了生理泪水。

 

“老师……啊~嗯……啊——”

“つよ——つよ——”

世界上再没有他们更加吸引对方的人了。

“老师……嗯………………想……射了……啊……哈——”

身下的男人加快了顶弄的速度，紧紧抱着男孩的身体，不让他有躲避的空隙。

“一起……つよ……一起——”

最后几十下的冲刺，堂本刚先颤抖着射了出来，稀薄得液体顺着堂本光一的腹肌纹路滑落。随后他感到一阵温暖的液体持续拍打着内壁，又激的他前端冒出了些液体，他甚至能感觉到堂本光一巨大的茎身射精时的抽动，高潮的快感被延续。

 

等身体不再剧烈抖动，他把自己的重量都交给堂本光一去承受，对方抱着他倒在床上一起大喘气，可下身还连在一起。

 

“休息一会…”  
伸手给男孩擦了汗，爱怜的亲吻再次落在脸颊。

“还……还要来吗？”  
男孩费力的睁大眼睛看着他。

“你这么好吃，一次哪能够——”  
张嘴咬上左肩的痣，作势要吃掉堂本刚。  
“所以休息一会——”

 

这天晚上，可怜的堂本刚小同学，被他身强体壮的堂本老师拉着在浴室又做了两次。最后嗓子也叫哑了，实在没有力气了，射完直接靠着老师的肩膀睡着了。

 

堂本光一意识到自己过火也晚了，不过总算是吃到了。脱自己衣服什么的，下次再说吧，反正都是他的。


End file.
